A Throne For Three
by princessalithelioness
Summary: sequel to "The Troubled Prince" Simba and Nala are not only king and queen but also parents to their triplets;Kopa, Kiara and Kion, past and present connects as we company them trough the journey of life and learn more about the background story of the previous generations.


_**Hey **__**there! welcome to the sequel to "the troubled prince" (formerly known as "the prince and the huntress") I decided to chance the name because I felt like it didn't really reflected the essence of the story. **_

_**Anyways on with chapter 1. please don't forget to review!**_

**_love_**

**_-az_**

**Chapter 1**

**-Sarabi's point of view-**

Nala cradled her cubs on her arms as we all looked in awe at the three little balls of golden fur

"Have you decided on names yet?" Mufasa asked smiling

Simba and Nala looked at each other and smiled "well yes, this is Kopa, this is Kiara and this is Kion" Simba answered proudly pointing at each of the newborns

Kopa was the first-born he haves Nala's eyes and his fur is a shade paler than his father's, Kiara was second born and only girl, her fur is a mix of both Simba and Nala, with beautiful orange eyes from in our side of the family as for Kion he looks just like his grandfather with a paler fur, they are all beautiful and healthy little cubs.

Mufasa, Sarafina and I held our grandchildren for the first time smiling ear to ear, we're grandparents now I can't help but to feel old, life has been a trip for me so far.

**Sarabi's story**

**-FLASHBACK/NARRATOR-**

After king Jaffe passed away the Waira pride was left vulnerable and unprotected, queen Amari was heartbroken she had lost her beloved mate, but she had to stay strong for her pride, her son Femi and her unborn cub. A few days after Jaffe's death queen Amari gave birth to a little princess, she named her Sarabi and for a moment she felt blissful maybe her daughter would be the cure to her grief Sarabi had her father's eyes and tanned colored fur, the next day the queen rested in her den cradling the newborn princess while her one year old son slept next to her when one of the lionesses announced a visit from king of the pride lands, king Ahadi was a yellow furred enormous male with a wavy raven mane and lime green eyes, he used to be a regular lion born and raised at the Waira pride as a young adult he left the pride and wandered into the pride lands where he later became part of the royal family, by marrying Uru, the daughter of the former king Mohatu. After hearing about the passing of his childhood friend Jaffe to pay a visit to the widowed queen

"Queen Amari" he bowed his head entering the cave

"King Ahadi" she bowed back

"I have come to personally give you my condolences" he said and then noticed the cub sleeping in her paws "and to congratulate you? Is this the new princess?" Ahadi asked curios

"Thanks for coming, and yes this is Sarabi" Amari smiled at her daughter

"She looks just like her father…" the green eyed king said

The beige lioness sighed and looked "I'm concerned for the future, I know Femi will make a wonderful king someday, but until then we're at risk. There are no other males to protect the pride from rogues and hyenas"

Ahadi listened intently he felt bad for her she was left in a vulnerable situation "I will send young males from the pride lands to give the protection your lands need"

Amari felt a wave of hope and relief enter her body, but restrained herself from showing it she knew the royal protocol established for all debts to be paid, but how could she ever do that? The pride lands were the most prosperous kingdom of all, what could she possibly do to return the favor?

She looked up at him "I appreciate your generous offer Ahadi, I really do but I'm afraid that if I accept it couldn't ever possible pay you back, my lands are insignificant compared to yours" she admitted

"There's not need to Amari, I would do it as a favor" the kind monarch explained

"I'm sorry but it wouldn't feel right to accept it" she sighed

He admired how dignified even in her most vulnerable position ever she kept her head up and followed the protocol it remind him of his father-in-law Mohatu, suddenly an idea came to his mind

"Unless you were able to return the favor somehow?" he asked, Amari nodded silently

"I will help you guarantee the safety of your lands and in return you must betroth your daughter to my son" he offered "Mufasa will need a queen to rule by his side one day"

She looked down at her beloved daughter and considered it for a few seconds. Maybe her daughter wouldn't just be the cure to her grief, maybe she was also the answer to her kingdom's problems.

The queen slowly nodded her head before extending her front paw to shake Ahadi's

"We have a deal then" the king said "I know that Sarabi will make a fine queen one day with your guidance and instruction"

That day Amari was determined to mold Sarabi in to the perfect queen she was taught to walk, speak and think as a queen also trained daily to be the best huntress luckily it all came naturally to her she was a poised and graceful lioness, she knew the reason for her training she knew she was betrothed and she understood her mother's reasons to do it, yet it didn't worked as a consolation she felt trapped, all this time she held back on being her real self always agreeing with everything her mother said resisted the urge to go against her, Sarabi didn't had another choice. Whether she liked it or not she was to marry prince Mufasa, the only thing she could do was enjoy the little freedom she had, the freedom she thought would be completely taken away from her once she became queen.

In the pride lands Prince Mufasa woke up after the rest of his family as usual, today was his second birthday there was something in the back of his mind that was bothering him and his parents noticed when he didn't devour his food as usual and chatted away with his younger brother taka as usual, he just stared away thoughtfully

"He certainly is quiet this morning" Ahadi whispered to his mate

"He looks sad" she said concerned

"Is something troubling you, Mufasa?" the king asked

"You have two sons you know father?" taka said with an eye roll "but of course you are concerned about Mufasa not me, as always"

"Taka!" Ahadi called on his youngest son while the reddish brown teen left, Taka's mood has gotten much worst since it was officially announced that Mufasa would be the next king

"I'll talk to him, you talk to Mufasa" the queen sighed following her green-eyed son

"Now tell me son, is there something wrong" the father asked his first born

"Father, in a year I will have to marry princess Sarabi…" the future king started

"Yes! You must be very excited for that day to come" the current king smiled a fatherly smile

"How can I get excited about a lioness I've never seen?" Mufasa sighed

"We've gone through a lot of trouble to select for you a very fine wife" he had visited the Waira pride a few times before and was more than happy with his choice in his eyes Sarabi was the perfect match for his son "Since she was born, she was taught to walk, speak and think as a queen what could be better than that?"

"What if I don't love her?" the golden prince asked

"Oh Mufasa It's normal to feel anxiety about meeting your queen, you will be pleased by her appearance son, she's very beautiful and in great shape" the king smirked at his son

"Father I don't doubt that she will be beautiful…" the prince said "seeing that you picked her…" he mumbled aware of his father's love for beautiful lionesses "But what if she doesn't love me?

"She will son, what's not to love! You're the prince" Ahadi reassured

"I want to get to know her father if she's the one I'm meant to spend my life and rule alongside with I want to spend some time with her before we're married!" the prince said getting exalted

"I understand, son" whenever he looked at his older son, Ahadi saw Mohatu the wise and noble king that came before him "I'll what I can to get her here"

"Thank you father" The prince smiled and felt relived now he had a chance to experience a real relationship, not just getting married without having said a word to each other.

A week before Sarabi's second birthday a bird messenger arrived to the Waira pride to inform that king Ahadi requested their presence at the pride lands as soon as possible, mother and daughter started her trip on their way to the there.

Once there they met with the king and he explained that he wanted Sarabi to move to the pride lands saying that it would be wise for the future royal couple to have time to get acquaintance to each other, Sarabi and Amari were devastated they thought they still had a year together before the princess had to leave to the pride lands, the time had come Amari had to return to her lands Femi he had grown but he still needed his mother's guidance and advise to rule the kingdom that meant leaving her beloved daughter behind.

Mufasa passed around the den nervously he knew that Sarabi had arrived and that he would meet her any moment now, distracted by passing he didn't hear his best friend Sarafina enter the den

"Ready to meet your Queen-to-be?" She asked in a sing songy voice

"No! I'm too nervous" he sighed "I know I'm the one that asked for her to come earlier but- I don't know anymore!"

"Calm down Mufasa" she said with a giggle

Meanwhile Sarabi the king and queen had an emergency to tend to so she was on her own in a pride full of strangers and now she was about to face the famous prince Mufasa stood outside of the den she was told he was in

"You don't understand how much pressure this is Sarafina" he sighed loudly "my parents are counting on this and I don't want to ruin it"

"Okay calm down big guy breath" Sarafina said making him chuckle after his outburst, Sarafina and Mufasa were best friends but really she was more like a little sister to him.

After Mufasa calmed down Sarabi entered the den, the two friends turned their head on her direction Mufasa's mouth hung open in awe he knew his father had good taste his mother and Sarabi were the evidence to that.

Sarabi was more than impressed by Mufasa's looks, but she shook it out of her mind and remembered her mother's lessons

"Prince Mufasa" Sarabi bowed her head

"Wow!" said Sarafina studying the princess

The tanned lioness felt uncomfortable but she didn't showed it

"You are really pretty" Mufasa's friend got closer to Sarabi's face

"Thank you, miss…?" the princess answered with a sincere smile

"Miss? Oh I'm Sarafina just Sarafina" she giggled

"You're very Beautiful yourself your eyes quite unique Sarafina" the princess complimented the cream colored lioness smiled broadly, Sarabi found herself smiling she already liked this lioness, she hoped they could become friends that way she wouldn't be so alone here

"May I talk to you alone for a moment, please?" the prince's voice pulled her from her thoughts

"Your Highness" the princess replied

"Don't- um Excuse us for a moment?" he looked at Sarafina

"Oh right!" she said getting up to leave "don't mess it up Mufasa, already like her!"

"Well I thought that if we're going to be married, we should talk and get to know each other" Mufasa explained when they were alone

"Ever since I was born, I have been trained to serve you…" Sarabi replied

"I know, but I'd like to know about you, what do you like to do?" The Young male asked

"Whatever you like" the young princess gave the automatic answer her mother taught her

"I know what I like, and you know what I like, because you were trained to know, but I would like to know what you like, so tell me…" he smiled

"Yes your Highness, I-" she was cut off by the prince

"Please, no tittles or formalities just Mufasa and no need to bow, we're equals. The only thing I'm going to ask you to do is to forget your training everything your mother or whoever told you do or how to act, I want you to be yourself because and to give me a chance to show you the real me, okay?" he asked putting his paw on hers and looking at her eye to eye

"Okay…Mufasa" she smiled

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months Sarabi was adapting well to her new pride everyone liked her already, she and Sarafina became close friends whenever Mufasa was on his lessons the two lionesses hung out together this life felt almost as a vacation to the princess no lessons no hunting every day no nagging and critics from her mother, she had to admit it was a charmed life, but not as charming as the prince she liked him very much he was caring and sweet a true gentleman. The prince fell for her fast he thought she was beautiful, smart, and sweet but also funny. He loved seeing how she grew more confortable showing her real self a confident, outspoken and headstrong lioness for the first time she could be herself and be accepted and even loved for it.

Mufasa's third birthday was only a couple of months away now which meant their wedding day will be any day now. The prince and princess sat under the stars, after a while in silence

"Sarabi are you happy here?" He asked

"I guess…" she answered honestly she learned that it was best to do so when she talked to Mufasa, he was very understanding

Mufasa turned to the princess and asked "Sarabi…do you think you will ever love me?" Mufasa was knew that she aware of the feelings he had for her

The young lioness was too embarrassed to admit it she did had feelings for him. She was confused a part of her told her that she could never be happy here just because this was decided for her but not by her. She only sighed and looked away

The prince nodded slowly understanding the meaning behind her silence "then we're wasting our time here"

She turned to look at him with furrowed eyebrows "what do you mean?"

"I really want this to work out, I wanted to be able to give you my trust and gain yours, I wanted to love you to love me for who I am, not because you have to but if you can't then you should go find your happiness and love" he sighed

"But we're-" she started

"Being betrothed to me doesn't makes you my prisoner, you may leave if you wish just make sure to go somewhere my father won't find you" the prince said getting up and walking away his heart broke a little because what he felt for her was love but he didn't wanted to marry her if she only did it as a duty.

Sarabi decided not to leave that night, the following week she didn't see much of the prince, Sarabi felt bad she also found herself missing his company, Sarafina noticed how sad both of her friends looked

"Sarabi why didn't you tell him you love him?" the turquoise eyed lioness asked

"I couldn't lie to him Sarafina…" the princess sighed sadly

"But it isn't a lie, I mean look at you! He haven't spoken to you in a couple of days and you look miserable and depressed" Sarafina said concerned

"I'm not. I just need to find what it is that would make me happy…" Sarabi sighed

"Maybe if you stopped being so stubborn and gave your feelings and him a chance you would find your happiness" the lioness said with a serious face before leaving Sarabi alone with her thoughts maybe Sarafina was right maybe she did loved him as much as he loved her, maybe being with him would bring her the happiness she wished, but she hurt him and didn't knew if he could forgive her still she had to try she got up and went looking for him.

Mufasa expected Sarabi to leave at any time now, so he was preparing to deal with his father he thought it was best to lie and say that he was the one that didn't wanted to marry her so the king wouldn't be mad at her, he walked into the den where his parents were and said "father, mother may I have a word with you two?"

"Yes darling" "go ahead son" the king and queen answered

"I can't marry Sarabi" the prince said leaving his parents shocked

"And why is that?" Ahadi asked

"Mufasa I thought you said you liked her?" Uru asked her son. Meanwhile outside Sarabi walked by the den's entrance and stopped when she heard the royals talking

"I don't" he sighed "please father, I will personally speak to her mother, and find a new bride, just don't make me do this"

Ahadi and Uru looked at each other "all right son the wedding is off"

Mufasa walked out and found a teary eyed Sarabi waiting for him he sighed and tried to avoiding her

"Wait! Mufasa I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I don't know why I wasted so much time pretending I didn't care"

The prince stopped and faced her

"But I love you. I'm totally and completely in love with you, and I don't care if you think it's too late, I'm telling you anyway" he looked at her not saying a word for a while "Will you please say something?"

"You should know that...I'm not letting you go after this" he said with a smile forming in his face

"That's good" she chuckled with tears streaming down her face

"I love you" Mufasa leaned closer so he was nose to nose with her

"I love you too" she said giving him a kiss

"I guess we are going to have a wedding after all" Uru said walking out of the den with Ahadi, the young couple nodded happily.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**-Present day-**

**-Sarabi's point of view-**

After marrying Mufasa and being crowned king and queen along came Simba, our prince filled our lives with happiness he grew up fast and he now has taken his place in the circle of life.

In that moment I realized that the den was filled with the ones that meant the most to me, Mufasa, Simba, Sarafina, Nala, Ehsan and now adding to that list Kopa, Kiara and Kion, looking at them I can't help but to wonder what adventures will life bring for the three.


End file.
